fire in the sky
by theNorwegian
Summary: When Denmark one day mistakes two dragon eggs for two unusually large bird eggs, he takes them home and soon realizes that the eggs are not bird eggs. so far no one knew dragons existed and a mystery occurs. What will happen when the Nordic gang tries to solve that one? rated T for a bit of swearing and other things in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Denmark squeaked and ducked as a tiny flash of sparks was blown towards him; he bent down to the floor and kept at that level. The tiny dragon didn't seem to like that he was taller than him, or it felt threatened by his size.

He held his hands in front of himself in case the dragon was going to fire again.

He studied the reptile, trying to move slowly as the tiny dragon followed his every move. It was a bit pretty, Denmark told himself. The tiny black scales had a silver shine at the edges and its ears or horns (he didn't know what they were, but they were poking out of the dragons scull) looked soft and bendable. Even though the thing probably was dangerous as hell and should not be petted in any near future.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm not going to do you any harm" Denmark said.

The dragon made a tiny growl, close to a cat's purr and stepped forward. Denmark moved backwards, stumbling and falling on his back as he did. He cursed on the inside; closing his eyes and covering himself hoping that it hadn't triggered the dragon. He heard tiny footsteps closing in on him and tensed. Suddenly he felt a slight tugging on his shirt and a slight increase in weight on his chest. Was the thing walking on him!?

He opened his eyes, staring right into one of the dragon's wings.

This wasn't happening.

He stared at it, feeling its tiny claws go through his shirt and scraping up his skin, it wasn't as painful as it could have been but it made him sit right up at the sensation anyway. The dragon growled another of its tiny growls and curled up into a ball as Denmark did, leaving the Dane in complete confusion. Wasn't the thing trying to kill him?

He stared at the reptile that lay curled up in his lap in shock and hummed. Maybe it was just a bit curious about him? As Denmark thought, the dragon peeked out from under its tiny wings and looked at him with the same look it had had the whole time. Denmark lifted his arms again in defense, ready for another spark, but none of it came. Both creatures stared at each other for a few seconds and suddenly Denmark remembered something about most birds and reptiles. Didn't they think the first living creature they saw was their mom?

Denmark stared more intensely at the dragon and it looked like the dragon tried to mimic the same move.

"Oh hell no" Denmark whispered under his breath.

He pushed the tiny creature out of his lap and quickly stood up, running into the kitchen with the dragon running after him and making tiny growls as it did. Denmark yelled, running around the house with the dragon after him.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR MOM!" he yelled back to it. He ran up the stairs, hearing the tiny thuds that came from the dragon follow him. He ran towards the bathroom, flinging the door open as he reached it, got inside and flung the door shut. The door made a slam as it closed, and only seconds after came another slam, most likely the dragon hitting the door because it was unable to stop before it hit it.

Denmark breathed out.

Pretty, _but fast and probably dangerous _he thought to himself. He heard the dragon growl outside the door and break stuff, almost like it was pouting

He put his hands up to his face and groaned. How had it come to this!? He wasn't supposed to a dragon's mom! Few moments ago he didn't even know they existed! How was he supposed to get the thing out of the house!?

So many questions were going through his head and suddenly he heard a familiar sound, an egg cracking from downstairs.

_Oh no. _

He had completely forgotten about the other dragon egg.

He remembered what had happened when the first one hatched and his eyes widen, there was a lot of breakable stuff around that egg…AND HIS BEER!

He ripped the door open and ran down the stairs with the dragon following him and threw himself over the egg, lifted it up and threw it on the couch. The eggs were solid as far as he knew and he doubted the egg would break. As the egg landed on the couch though, a loud boom could be heard and Denmark was thrown back by the shockwave it created.

Denmark groaned.

Yeah, this was definitely just like the way the first dragon had hatched.

He tried to sitt up and looked over the room, luckily the only thing that had happened to the room this time was that the curtains had fallen down, but eggshell pieces lay all over the place.

He got up and saw the first hatched dragon hiding under a table, most likely it had been scared by the loud noise.

He peeked over to the couch and as expected, he saw another baby dragon. This one was a bit lighter in the scales and a bit smaller, but most likely just as dangerous. He looked at it. It was making tiny growling sounds just as the first one and was slowly moving to see around itself.

It stopped when it saw Denmark though.

Denmark realized that he was standing a bit too close and his eyes widen.

"oh no"

The dragon squeaked loudly and Denmark screamed just as loudly as it jumped towards him and knocked him down on the floor. The other dragon must have thought it looked funny, because seconds after it did the same thing and pounded down on Denmark's chest. Denmark felt a severe headache grow as the two baby dragons jumped and crawled over him like he was their mom. He whined at the thought and tried to get the dragons off making them whine just the same way.

He didn't know what to do anymore, this was just too weird. He took up his cell phone from his pocket and wrote a simple short text to Sweden, saying '_meet me at my place and bring the others'_ they probably had a theory about how all this, but then again, how could he explain it?!

He sent the text and tried to put the phone in his pocket, but just as he was about to do so, the smallest dragon snatched it from his hand and ran way.

He yelled after it and tried to get up but the bigger of the two dragons was still sitting on his chest growling in protest.

Dunking his head down on the floor and eyeing his living room he sighted. It was all a mess. Almost all the breakable stuff he had was broken, and he was pretty sure that the smallest dragon was testing its fire power on his phone. Luckily he had two.

He thought back to when he had found the eggs and regretted bringing them home. He had been taking a tour on his beach, looking for things that he could show up with to the 'Nordic Nature Week', a lame thing that happened every year that had them attend and show up with an object nature had created that they didn't know what was. Usually he showed up with some kind of flower making Sweden annoyed at his lack of enthusiasm, but he was pretty sure Sweden wouldn't be annoyed at him this year, even if he had originally thought that the dragon eggs were abounded bird eggs.

He had found them close to a berg wall in the middle of some rocks. The eggs had been quite big for any bird eggs he had seen before, and after waiting for a solid hour or two, no mom bird had showed up, so wondering what kind of weird bird eggs those were and thinking Sweden or the others had the answer, he took them with him and traveled home, buying some beer at the same time.

Only minutes after he had entered his house and put the six-pack of beer down on the floor, he had heard a loud cracking sound come from his bag. Wondering if he had broken the eggs he opened the bag and took the out, but no cracks on the egg had appeared, or, a small one on one of them was there, but that wasn't dangerous, right?.

Putting the two large eggs down on the floor he studied them, and suddenly, one of them exploded. The boom and shockwave had thrown Denmark down on the floor, and then a tiny reptile creature had appeared where the egg had been. The thing had scaly skin, was about as tall as knee height when it stretched its thin neck and had wings. Tiny little wings folded down on its tiny back.

It looked awfully much like the mythical dragons he and the other Nordics used to believe in around the Viking age, but Denmark had jumped up at the sight anyway, and suddenly the thing had breathed fire towards him! Or tried at least, it wasn't exactly fire, more like tiny sparks.

The rest of the story was quite clear and suddenly the dragon sitting on his chest jumped off and ran away somewhere else in the house, probably looking for its sibling.

He groaned and dunked his head down on the floor saying 'ouch' seconds after.

How the hell was he going to explain this to the others?

* * *

Hiya everybody! this is theNorwegian speaking and I just want to tell you guys that the egg hatching explosion is inspired from the How to train your dragon series (without the lava things of course), but otherwise, this is a product of my own fantasy.

next chapter will involve the other Nordics reactions and ideas and maybe a little bit of danger? who knows?

BTW I STILL LOVE REVIEWS SO PLEASE DO THAT!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

When the others arrived an hour later, they all stood there speechless, watching the two baby dragons run front and back tugging at a sofa pillow.

"How… how did you find them?" Norway finally asked silently, mouth half open. The others had similar expressions and Iceland was holding his pet demon close, not wanting it to get in touch with those creatures.

"I don't know, I just did" Denmark answered exhausted. He had tried to handle the dragons the best way possible when he had understood that they _did in fact_ think he was their mom, but they had knocked him over several times, ran all over the place and basically done everything Denmark hoped they would not do, including managing to set one of the sofa pillows they weren't playing tug games with on fire. He was exhausted, and it showed.

None the less, Sweden had tried to open his mouth to speak several times too, but not a single word came out.

Denmark guessed they were all just as amazed as he had been when he had seen the first dragon.

"You should have seen how they hatched" Denmark said, ruffling his hair.

"Was it that beautiful?" Iceland asked.

"No… it wasn't beautiful at all. You see all the damage in my living room and kitchen?" Denmark started. Iceland nodded and the others did too.

"Well over half of it is after the eggs _EXPLODED _and sent eggshell pieces flying all over the place."

They all looked around the room once more, and Finland bent down to pick up an eggshell piece, pointing at it when he bent up.

"Yeah, those things" Denmark stated.

Finland straightened up and threw the eggshell down on the floor and looked at it with a frightened glare.

"Don't worry it's not doing any harm now I think" Denmark said.

"Well this beats everything I have ever seen before" Sweden said, finally joining the conversation and looking at the two wrestling dragons.

"I didn't even know they existed" Iceland said.

"It kind of doesn't surprise me though, since demons exist and all" he continued.

"Did you name them?" he added.

Denmark looked at the two dragons and then Iceland.

"Does it look like I named them maybe?" he said sarcastically.

"No need to be rude Denmark" Norway interrupted.

"Sorry I'm just tired" he said, ruffling his hair again. Suddenly both dragons sprinted towards him and all the others moved backwards as the Dane went face first down to the floor. The dragons tugged at his shirt and growled. Norway could have called it cute if it wasn't for the fact that none of them had any idea of what those things were capable of and that they could be trying to actually eat his friend.

He looked at their hungry eyes and how they bit Denmark's shirt. He wasn't scared of any animals, but those two weren't exactly that, now were they? And also, they gave him a strange feeling in the stomach. Something was telling him that they weren't something to mess with. And even more important, if dragons did exist and those were babies, where was their real mom?

"I think they are hungry" Sweden said.

"And what should I feed them then smartass?" Denmark mumbled, face planted to the floor.

"They came from eggs right, so maybe meat or something similar" Sweden answered, ignoring the insult.

Norway walked closer to help his friend up, making the two dragons back off as he did. He took the Dane's hand and lifted him up without effort and when Denmark was on his feet he patted his back in a comforting manner.

"So, where did you find the dragon eggs anyway?" Norway asked.

"I was searching the beach for the Nordic Nature Week thing and came over those huge eggs. I didn't know of any bird that could make such eggs and the mom didn't show up even after an hour and a half, so I decided that I could bring them here in hope that you guys knew what they were… they turned out to be dragons though" Denmark said, leaning against his friend.

"Maybe they eat fish then" Iceland exclaimed.

Sweden nodded in agreement. "It wouldn't surprise me if they did" he added.

Finland flailed his knife and nodded too.

Denmark made a disused face at the thought of fish and looked at the two dragons. They were looking at him with big begging eyes, and he looked at them with a compassionate look. They did look hungry.

"There's only one problem, I don't have any fish" he said.

"I have some in my car" Norway said, a bit less worried knowing that Denmark hadn't seen the dragon mom anywhere near the eggs when he had found them. Or did the dragon mom even exist?

Denmark never questioned why Norway brought fish everywhere he went, but this time he really wondered why.

Iceland let go of his demon and ran outside to bring the fish, showing up shortly after with more than a bucket of it.

Norway took up a fish and stretched out his arm, waving it in front of the two hungry dragons. They growled lowly, slowly walking closer to the Norwegian guy with the fish in his hands. The other watched in wonder as they came closer. They all knew the dragons were used to Denmark, but would they accept the fish from Norway?

Norway walked closer and smiled, getting down on his knees to look smaller. At the move, both dragons ran away again, hiding behind the sofa.

Norway looked at Denmark with a given look. "You have to give it to them"

Denmark looked at the fish. No way was he going to touch it. "I'm not touching it" Denmark stated.

The others stared at him.

"You don't want them to starve, do you?" Sweden said.

Denmark glared at him.

"There is no way I'm touching the fish" he repeated.

"You have to" Iceland said.

"No I don't!" Denmark whined.

Norway handed him the fish. "Do it"

"This isn't fair!" Denmark said.

"You found them, you feed them" Sweden said.

"You guys can't be serious" Denmark said.

"Just take the fish and feed them before they feed on us" Norway said, shoving the fish into Denmark's hands. Denmark made another discussed face, _he was touching the fish!_

"Oh my god this is disgusting!" Denmark exclaimed, holding the fish away from himself with one hand like it was toxic.

"Get over it" Sweden mumbled.

After waving a bit with his free hand and swearing multiple times, Denmark turned to the two dragons and walked over to the couch with slow speed. He did not want them to jump on him like they had done earlier. He peeked over to the two hurled up babies that were hiding from Norway, or maybe the fish? Like, how could anything be scared of Norway anyway?

He cursed under his breath and stretched out his arm, trying to make the two dragons come closer. They stared at the dead creature, trying to figure out if it was dangerous or not, or maybe they thought it smelled bad?

The darkest dragon slowly stretched it neck, nipping at the fish's head. Denmark frowned, how could any creature even think of doing that?

The dragon growled again, this time like it had just discovered something important before licking its mouth.

"I don't think they like it" Denmark said, looking towards the others who were watching with anticipation in their eyes. Norway whined, he had looked forward to another couple of fish eaters in the group.

Denmark smiled and was just about to take away the fish, when suddenly the biggest dragon jumped up and snatched the fish from his hand, trying to eat it whole but only managing to take the half. Denmark jumped at the action, making a very manly yelp as he did.

The rest of the Nordics laughed when Denmark stood there with a grim expression, trying to stare the dragon down, though the dragon didn't seem to notice and gladly ate up rest of the fish in one go.

"Seems like you were wrong" Iceland said.

Denmark mouthed the words Iceland had said and crossed his arms.

The biggest dragon curled around Denmark's feet, wondering if there was more. At the same time the smaller one started to growl and did the same too. Denmark sighted._ Why did they have to like fish? _Couldn't they have eaten something less disgusting like normal meat?

Iceland and Sweden lifted up the bucket and walked over to Denmark with it, placing it at his feet. The dragons were too occupied with begging for more food to notice they were even there.

"Do you think I can feed the other one?" Iceland asked.

"Sure" Denmark didn't know why he even asked to do so, he'd gladly let someone else touch the fish.

Denmark tried to get the biggest dragon of his foot as Iceland bent down, but in the middle of doing so he noticed Iceland's demon that was sitting on his shoulder. He froze, looking right down to the dragons, and oh, hadn't they noticed the demon too.

"uh, Iceland" Denmark started, trying to lover his foot as slowly as possible. Iceland looked up from the fish bucket and up to Denmark, not understanding why he sounded so nervous. Denmark pointed at the demon, and the dragons growled aggressively as he did. Iceland looked to Denmark and then to the dragons, suddenly feeling very badly placed.

Both dragons growled louder, and Iceland's demon hissed.

"I think you should run" Denmark whispered.

"I think too" Iceland answered.

As the unavoidable happened, both nations ran to cover as the two baby dragons and the demon went right at each other, showing no mercy for one another.

The biggest dragon tried to breathe fire at the demon, but only managed to make some sparks before the demon decided to try and strangle him. The lighter dragon growled at the demon, biting its neck and trying to throw it away. The demon landed on its butt and made a tiny hiss, spreading its claws as it looked straight at the tiniest dragon. Iceland ran to pick up his demon before it could manage to attack again, struggling to hold it still because it was basically pissed at the dragons.

The other nations tried to stand in front of them, shielding Iceland as he took care of his demon. He hadn't even noticed that his demon had placed itself at his shoulders and knew now why he had felt like he shouldn't let the dragons near it.

"Those things are dangerous" Iceland said.

"Yeah, I know!" Denmark replied, he bent down to calm the dragons, and they stopped growling the second he did.

"Weird" Sweden said.

"What's weird?" Denmark asked.

"That they listen to you" He answered.

"It's not weird, they think I'm their mom" Denmark mumbled, slightly freaked out over the fact that both dragons were now trying to climb him.

Norway lifted an eyebrow "Really?"

"You are the nature freak; don't egg creatures think that the first living creature they see is their mom?" Denmark asked.

Norway thought for a few seconds and hummed.

"Well some of them think the first thing they see is food" Norway finally informed.

"Yeah that helps!" Denmark exclaimed.

Behind them Finland was writing something on a piece of paper, making several annoyed expressions as he did. When he was done he knocked his hand down in the table to get everyone's attention, but no one turned to read what he had written. He glared at the talking crowd, the hissing demon, and the two dragons that had managed to knock Denmark over again. Could his friends get any more stupid?

He knocked his hand down on the table once more, but no response. He whispered an annoyed 'perkele' and frowned. Done with his friends' ignorance he took up his knife and threw it, sending right past the crowd of talking people and making it slam right into the wall with a loud thud. Finland was almost proud of himself when all the others shut up and the knife didn't fall down from the wall but was rather stuck there.

He smiled at their shocked expressions and lifted the piece of paper.

'Shouldn't we talk about the more important think's here like the fact that dragons exist!?' Norway read out loud.

All of them looked at each other with dumbfound expressions, mumbled a few words, and eventually agreed. Norway got Denmark up on his feet again and Iceland simply just poured out all the fish from the bucket down on the floor before he followed the others to the meeting room, or, the slightly bigger living room which didn't have a TV in it.

* * *

"This is truly amazing" Sweden said from his chair.

"I mean not only did you not bring a flower or some boring thing to the Nordic Nature Week but you discovered dragons!" he added.

Denmark beamed at the compliment before poking Norway in the side, giving him a '_who's the best now' _look as Sweden continued to talk about the discovery. They were all trying to figure out how it was even possible, since no one had ever seen anyone before and everyone just thought dragons was a myth.

"This just explains so much!" Sweden suddenly said out loudly. During the conversation he had been the one talking the most, but sometimes the talking turned into him mumbling with himself and then losing all the others as he did so.

"Explain things like what?" Norway asked.

"you know, suddenly appearing forest fires , dead farm animals being found several miles away from their home thorn open, things disappearing and then showing up again more than kilometers away!" Sweden listed.

"There is a ton of possibilities!" he stated.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell Sweden that you found a new species next time, Denmark." Iceland whispered, noting how crazy Sweden could get with such information.

"I'm not planning to" Denmark whispered back.

Sweden suddenly stood up from his chair and ran out of the room.

"Where are you going!?" Norway yelled.

"I'm going to find some books!" Sweden yelled back.

Denmark lifted his shoulders when Norway looked at him with questioning eyes. Obviously, Sweden had gone mad with excitement. Sweden returned shortly after, this time, with his hands full of books.

Denmark lifted an eyebrow. "What are those for?"

"Reading" Sweden answered, slamming them down on the table.

"I didn't mean-"

"We are going to try and find out if there is possible that there exist other dragons too, and if, where they would most likely be" Sweden added.

Denmark slumped back in his chair, already done for the day.

"Shouldn't we just try to see if there are more dragon eggs where Denmark originally found them?" Iceland asked.

Sweden suddenly straightened up and looked at Iceland with a daunting smile.

"That is an excellent idea! We should go right now" He loudly exclaimed.

"Oh come on!" Denmark groaned loudly.

Iceland was a bit taken aback by the sudden outburst of optimistic energy coming from the Swede. Why was he never like that when he suggested that all of them joined him for going skydiving?

Denmark pouted in his chair. It was turning dark, he was tired, and most importantly, he hadn't even managed to drink his beer because of all the fuss the dragons had created!

He thought back to when Iceland had asked him if he had named them and he had answered no. At that moment he hadn't even thought of it, but now he knew what he should name them. Annoying and Annoying the Second.

Yeah, that fitted.

"Don't you think we should wait till tomorrow?" Norway asked, throwing his pouting friend a glance.

" I mean, I bet we could find out a lot by just studying them here, and besides, it is getting dark and if you haven't noticed, we can't exactly go anywhere and leave those two alone here" Norway said, pointing to the two dragons who had been lured into the room by curiosity.

"And we need to name them! That might take a while" Iceland said.

'_Not really'_ Denmark thought.

Sweden looked at the two dragons that had calmly entered the room and then he looked at Norway with begging eyes. Norway stared back a bit harsher.

"Fine" Sweden eventually said.

Norway smiled and ruffled Denmark's hair, knowing how much he really appreciated it.

"But-"Sweden continued.

"We should rise early tomorrow, so I suggest you prepare the big bed, Denmark."

Denmark groaned loudly again and slumped back in his chair.

"Don't worry, I'll help" Norway reassured him.

Denmark faintly smiled at the comment and sighted, not really wanting to stand up from the chair.

"Maybe Hugin and Munin would fit?" Iceland said, looking at the two dragons.

"I mean, they are both black as ravens and there are two of them" He said.

"Those are very good names, Iceland" Norway said, rising from his chair and walking over to his little brother, studying the dragons closer since they'd grown used to them now.

Denmark shrugged, finding the names quite good. Especially since they used to believe in dragons back in the days when Odin was the great God. Finding out about dragons now and naming them that fit perfect.

Finland suddenly rose from his chair and walked out of the room, replacing the usual 'good bye' with a grunt. Maybe he had already heard enough and was planning on getting well rested for tomorrow?

Denmark yawned and looked at the two dragons, Hugin and Munin.

He wondered, if they did find another dragon egg tomorrow, should they tell the rest of the world or should it stay secret? And if they did, where was the mom or the dad?

When he had thought the dragon eggs were abounded bird eggs, he had just thought that the bird mom had died, but if a gigantic dragon mom suddenly died, wouldn't people find the carcass? Or was it possible that the dragon mom was tiny and even not that much bigger than a newly hatched one?

He hummed at all the questions, but one question really made him think.

Why hadn't people even noticed dragons existed at all?

* * *

Hiyaa people! This is me trying to communicate with my readers here, and I just want you guys to please tell me what you think about the story so far and comment!

Also, I'm a really big fan of the Nordics sharing this one big bed, such coziness don't ya think?

Anyway, next chappie will involve exploring and maybe another discovery? Who know.


	3. Chapter 3

When the next day came, Denmark was surprisingly enough the first one to rise.

He had been having strange dreams the whole night, most of them surrounding the thought of a gigantic mom dragon ruining the whole world in its search for its kids, smashing down buildings, burning people up and eating innocent beings. He had been moving around a bit in his sleep, waking up the others who were lying beside him as he did.

When he had waked for the morning, before even the sun had managed to say hi to the day, he had been happy to finally be able to think of something else.

He walked straight for the fridge and grabbed a beer before sitting down at the breakfast table completely alone, watching Hugin and Munin sleep on one of the destroyed sofa pillows while he enjoyed the silence and his beer. He really had to do something with all the mess…later.

Hugin and Munin quickly sensed his presence, and shortly after awoke too.

They sleepily walked over to him, snuggling with his feet when they reached him. Munin, the smallest one, even licked his feet and tried to bite Denmark's toe and Denmark couldn't help but to laugh at it.

Hugin and Munin had been creating a lot of trouble sure, but if they didn't find anything at the beach today, and the mom never appeared, what should they do with them? Denmark hadn't thought too far yet, but what if they decided to keep them?

They had already named them, made sure of what gender the dragons were, both boys, and feed them. What was left?

Denmark looked down to Hugin who was trying to climb up to his lap and that nearly ripped down his underwear while doing so.

He sighted and eventually put his beer down and grabbed the dragon under its wings, lifting it up. He held him in front of himself, studying its face. Green eyes with a hint of blue, rough skin, but softer around the eyes. Denmark hummed and Hugin growled a tiny growl of joy, thinking it was funny. Munin growled too, wanting to get as much attention.

"Attention sick, that's what you two are" Denmark said playfully to the two dragons.

Hugin growled lowly, as saying a 'yes' but Denmark knew that they didn't really understand anything of what he was saying. Or did they?

"Bonding, are you?"

Denmark turned towards the voice, seeing Iceland lean against the kitchen counter.

"Nah, just giving them some attention" Denmark answered, lifting Hugin down to his lap. He stroke the dragons head, finding its scaly skin a bit weird to the touch.

Iceland smiled and bent down, making Munin run towards him.

"At least they are social" He said, petting Munin's head as the dragon tried to head-but his hand. It was as if he knew Denmark was thinking about what would happen if they didn't find any other dragon, or the dragon's real mom.

Denmark looked around the room for Iceland's demon, but didn't see it.

"Where's your demon?"

"I sent him home during the night" Iceland answered, standing up again and turning the coffee machine on.

Denmark mouthed an 'oh' with his mouth, but didn't question it anymore. How Iceland sometimes made his demons go home without needing to walk with them was somewhat a mystery to him and the others, but he guessed things like that was possible when you spent nearly every living second with them.

He looked down to the dragon in his lap who was making purr-like sounds and shifted a bit.

"They've grown during the night" Denmark said amazed. "How is that even possible?"

"Normal reptile thing, I think" Iceland said.

Denmark shifted a bit in his chair again, poking the dragon in its head with his finger.

"I hope they don't get huge" Denmark said.

Iceland turned to look at Denmark, having heard his sleep talking; he knew exactly why he didn't hope so.

"I don't know, but since the world haven't seen one single dragon before, maybe they don't get that big" He tried.

He saw Denmark shrug his shoulders, and then both went silent. The coffee machine made a ding and Iceland turned to pour the coffee in his mug.

"I think I'll go dress myself" Denmark eventually said.

"You go do that" Iceland replied, sipping from his coffee and hearing Denmark put Hugin down on the floor before getting up. He heard him go upstairs, and also heard that the dragons followed him.

The next one to awake was Sweden, and then Norway finally followed, and last came Finland who had been dragged down the stairs by Hugin and Munin.

When the angry Fin had finally calmed down and joined the others, they all discussed the matter of why the dragon eggs might have been where they had been. They came to the conclusion that it was because the dragons were blackish and that they used the dark rock as camouflage. And also, maybe the dragon eggs were at the beach because the grown up dragon that had laid them hunted out on the seas.

They all thought it made sense and only minutes after the sun had risen above the horizon, they were ready to go.

There was only one problem.

"We could let them join us and make them stay in the car" Sweden said.

"What if they don't like that?" Denmark said, petting Munin. During the short morning he had grown unusually used to petting the two dragons.

"Then one of us could stay in the car with them" Sweden replied.

"Finland could do that" Iceland said.

All nations turned to Finland, and he grunted, not really caring.

"Then it is settled!" Sweden said.

He turned to the wall peg and grabbed one of the many bags that hung there. The bag seemed to be heavy, in fact, very heavy. It made all kinds of noises, making the others wonder exactly how much scientific equipment there was in it.

"Planned on doing some science, Sweden?" Norway teased. Sweden only looked at him with a given glare.

Of course he had planned to do some research!

All the Nordics went outside, Denmark holding onto Munin and Norway Hugin as they rushed towards the car. Just in case there were any people who for some sick reason was out jogging so early.

At least one thing was clear, and that was that no one should tell anyone else about the two dragons before further investigation had been done.

After an hour of driving they arrived the beach and settled a plan.

Finland was supposed to stay in the car to watch out after the two baby dragons that would be sleeping, since they had just gotten fed another bucket of fish. Denmark and the others would be searching the beach, having a gap of twenty meters between themselves, that way they'd get to search a bigger area, quicker.

When they split up, Denmark walked slowly as he searched the rocky beach, being quite excited about the idea of more dragons. He searched over every rock and stick, just to see if the familiar shape of dragon eggs were there. Every now and then he also gave the slowly rising sun a glance as it painted the clouds on the sky in different amazing colors.

Of course, Sweden had been smart enough to bring tiny pieces of the eggshells so the others could use them as help, because unlike Denmark, they hadn't actually seen the dragon eggs unbroken.

Being very optimistic, Norway lifted up a rock every ten minutes or so, claiming it was a dragon egg, though he had to give up when everybody agreed that it was in fact just another dead plain rock.

After an hour or so with no success in finding new eggs, they reached the place where Denmark had originally found the dragon eggs, and they decided to take a break.

"I don't get it" Sweden said, sitting down on a rock as all the others looked at him.

"There is literally nothing different with this place that would make a dragon lay its eggs here instead of any other place on this beach" He added. They looked around the beach, rock after rock was similar to every rock that they had passed earlier. The only difference was the size of the bushes that bordered to the beach.

"Maybe they're just very, very picky" Denmark said. He was sitting on a slightly larger rock with Norway who was sulking a bit because of all the false alarms he had made.

"Or rare" Iceland included.

"Remember we didn't even know they existed for twenty four hours ago, maybe there are no other eggs" he said.

"Yeah, well maybe we should go back to the car and go home and investigate Hugin and Munin instead. I bet Finland's having a hard time babysitting them" Sweden said. He started to put a weird beeping device he had brought down in the bag he carried around.

"We can't just give up now" Norway said.

"We haven't found anything so far, but what if there's laying a couple of dragon eggs just behind that hill over there" Norway said and pointed to another hill that lay a few meters ahead of them.

"I don't think that's going to happen" Iceland said. He was leaning on his arm and his sparkles were glowing weaker than they usually did.

Denmark didn't like it when all the others were down.

"Come on, if Norway wants to do so, we should" he said, giving his taller friend a smile.

"So stop being such pouting asses, we should at least try a tiny bit more, and Sweden, I bet Finland's doing just fine" he claimed.

At the same time, only ten minutes away, Finland was running after the two dragons and swearing loudly because they had managed to escape, and they had picked up either Denmark's scent or one of the others scent, because they were indeed running very, very fast.

The others mumbled a bit and Norway stood up, ruffling his friend's hair.

"We really should go back" Sweden said.

"But I really have this feeling that there is something just over there" Norway said. He didn't know why, but once again his stomach was telling him something, and he rarely avoided listening to it. There was just something behind that hill that called for him.

"Fine, then you and Denmark can go over there and check" Sweden said.

Suddenly, the ground under them made a dark tone as if something had moved, then shortly after, the whole ground started to shake.

Denmark yelped and held onto Norway as the ground shook. Meters away from them birds flew to the sky, trying to escape the unusual phenomena.

Sweden's device that he had unpacked abruptly started making loud beeping noises and all of a sudden, the shaking stopped.

They all stared at each other with questioning eyes.

"What the fuck was that!?" Denmark yelled, a little bit too startled.

All the others opened their mouth to answer, but had nothing to say. They were just as startled themselves. A loud bang could be heard from behind the hill and they all looked towards it.

"Should, should we check that" Iceland asked.

"Maybe" Sweden said. He picked up his bag and strode of towards the hill with Iceland and Norway behind him.

"Are you guys crazy!?" Denmark yelled after them.

"Have you never heard of not walking towards the scary thing?" he added.

"No, now come here" Norway yelled back.

Denmark lifted his hands up in the air in despair before he ran after the Norwegian, not liking it at all.

At the other side of the hill, the four Nordics didn't know how to do anything else but to stare. There was a gigantic hole in the hill, or a newly made cave. Dust was coming out of it, and a few rocks fell down from the cave roof every now and then. It was about four meters in width and three in height.

"That was definitely not there when I was here last time" Denmark said, big eyed.

Sweden's device suddenly stared to beep loudly again and he put his bag down on the ground to take it out.

"Why is that making so much noise?" Norway asked.

"It's an energy measurer." Sweden said.

"And something is telling me that there is something inside that cave that makes it go crazy" he said, pointing the device at the cave opening. The device made louder beeping as he did.

"You're not planning on going inside the cave, are you?" Norway asked.

"Of course you have to explore newly made caves!" Iceland suddenly exclaimed, kicking softly at one of the newly fallen rocks outside the entrance.

"Just as he said" Sweden said, walking closer.

"Well… at least I was right" Norway said and joined.

Denmark looked at the three of them again and raised his hands up in despair.

_Are my friends idiots!? _He thought. Usually he was the idiot, but really!?

He watched as his friends disappeared into the cave. _'Okay, just bring out your inner Viking' _he said to himself. He groaned, slowly starting to follow them inside the dusty cave.

"This really is a long cave!" Sweden yelled from further inside after a minute or two. Denmark couldn't see any of them, but he guessed the others weren't too far away.

"It sure is windy inside here to the fact that it isn't any wind outside" Iceland yelled back.

"I can feel it too" Norway said, coughing a bit afterwards.

Denmark coughed too; there was just too much dust inside the cavern. He squinted to look further, but daylight disappeared quicker than a good cake at a birthday inside there. He took his shirt up to cover his mouth, as his belly was bare, he felt the slight wind too.

But it wasn't going outwards; it was going past him, further into the cave.

"Guys I don't think we should go too far!" He yelled. He had a weird feeling about this and something was definitely wrong. He stumbled over a rock and walked further into the cave after the others when they didn't reply.

"Guys!?" he yelled again, this time more concerned.

"Over here!" Norway finally yelled.

"The air is cleaner over here Denmark, you should hurry!" He heard Sweden say.

He tried to walk faster, wondering how the others kept themselves on their feet in the complete darkness. He knew Iceland had his sparkles, but the others?

The cave became darker as he went further, but soon enough, he began to catch up the loud beeping from Sweden's machine.

Sure enough, the air was cleaner further inside, almost refreshing. Denmark let go of his shirt, trying to spot the others, seeing a faint glow in the distance. That had to be Iceland. He nearly ran over to it, but as he got closer, something seemed wrong, the beeping from Sweden's device got lower, and the glowing light seemed to get smaller. He stopped, feeling the wind get more intense.

He looked around himself. By the sound of it, he had ran past Sweden, but wasn't he the one that had walked the longest?

"Guys, where are you?!"

"Over here!" they all yelled, from behind him, away from the glowing light. This wasn't right, Denmark thought.

"I think you should come over here!" He yelled.

"Just follow my voice!" He added.

"Okay" Sweden answered.

"Is Iceland with you?" he asked.

"He's with me" Norway said.

"How far away are you two from Sweden" Denmark asked.

He stood still as he heard the beeping get louder, and watched as the glowing light further into the cave seemed to grow bigger too. He felt himself get nervous.

"We're just behind him" They yelled back.

Denmark's eyes widen. _Just behind him_.

He looked towards the glowing light; it was growing bigger, or getting closer. What was it?

"Here we are" Sweden said, patting Denmark's shoulder, startling him a bit.

"Can you see that glowing light over there too?" Denmark asked quickly, after calming himself down.

"What the-" Sweden started.

"What is that?" Iceland asked.

Iceland and Norway had reached them, and stared at the light in confusion too.

Suddenly, the wind started to blow harder, and the light grew bigger. Sweden's device started to beep loudly again, making the others look towards him.

"I think it's a portal" Iceland said.

"Yeah" Norway mumbled.

Denmark breathed out, ever so slowly, not being sure if the news was good or not.

The machine started to beep louder and faster and Sweden decided to walk closer. Norway, Denmark and Iceland followed too. The light started to glow brighter, giving of a blue kind of light.

"This might explain the ground shaking and the cave" Sweden said.

"Do you think it just appeared here?" Iceland asked.

"It's very possible" Sweden answered.

"Guys it's sucking in very much air, do you think it sucked in all the rock and sand that used to be here?" Denmark asked nervously.

"Uh, that might be possible" Sweden answered. Somehow that question made him not want to get any closer, maybe observance from a couple of good meters away was the best.

From just outside the newly created cave, Finland had stopped running, just as Hugin and Munin. Dust was still seeping out of it, making it look dangerous and eye-catching. Hugin and Munin were growling and walking around in circles, wanting to enter and wanting to follow the others scent.

Inside the cave, Sweden started to put out the rest of the device he had brought; it was making weird beeping noises, all of it, making the others wonder what exactly was going on with the blue portal.

"Where do you think it goes? Denmark whispered to Norway.

"I don't know, maybe some weird place-"

Exactly as Norway started to talk, the blue portal burst out more light, sending out a strong shockwave that sent most of the nations to the ground. After that t sucked in air, and made the cave windy. Ruffling all of their clothes and hurling up pebbles that flew past them all into the twirling portal.

"Guys I don't think we should get away from that thing!" Denmark yelled. The wind in the cave was making a lot of noise and the twirling portal was starting to gradually suck in more air.

"I think so too!" Sweden and Iceland yelled back simultaneously. Sweden's equipment had gotten long lost already, getting sucked into the portal with all the other objects that were lying loose in the cave.

The others tried to get up on their feet, but only managed to find a rock to hold onto.

Suddenly a loud growling could be heard and Denmark turned towards it, seeing Hugin and Munin run towards him, followed by Finland.

"Back off!" Norway yelled. He was now holding onto a big rock for his dear life.

"How did they get here!?" Sweden asked.

Finland had heard a lot of yelling from outside the cave, and when Hugin and Munin had run off into it, he had to follow, just in case his friends were in danger.

Denmark who was lying on the cave floor suddenly felt a huge increase from the underflow. He tried to hold onto the ground, but the second Hugin and Munin reached him and tried to hug him, the weight became too much for him to handle and he had to let go.

He felt himself get dragged across the cave floor and several rocks hitting him as he lost his grip. Hugin and Munin both clung onto the Dane for dear life, screeching as they came closer to the portal. Denmark did the only thing he could think of and grabbed onto both dragons, holding them close to himself as he was sucked into the portal.

Another huge outburst with light sent a shockwave through the cave, and then the portal's undertow got stronger, dragging in all the others, sending them somewhere else, but where?

* * *

Yeah guys this is going places and it ain't staying in our world any longer. Please review but please, if you don't like the story, don't leave nasty comments. It doesn't happen often in this fandom, but it happens often enough for me to get nervous about it.

Anyway, summary of next chapter, lot of confusion and ehh, something that makes the story worth being rated T.


End file.
